¡Quiero a esa novia!
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Francoise Bonnefoy va a casarse, pero entre lo magico del asunto hay alguien que no le convence la idea. Tal vez se de cuenta despues de tantos años que la mujer que quiere se va a casar con un desconocido. / Fail Summary pero una oportunidad? YURI TIME!


Hola pues aqui con mi primer proyecto yuri uwu que salio de la nada al leer un articulo de novias xD

Se perfectamente que es mala y bastante OoC pero al ser el primero es como el piloto y así... en fin, espero que esto no sea tan malo.

Advertencia:yuri, OoC, primer proyecto de este tipo. Pretendo mejorar.

Disclaimer:Hetalia nones mio, ningun personaje y nada de nada, solo lo uso para mis fines triviales.

* * *

¡Quiero a esa novia!  
Capítulo 1

Preferiría no haberme enterado.

Una tarde de octubre, la lluvia espontánea bañaba la ciudad, los arboles se movian al compas del viento que furioso corría en una sola dirección, las gotas borraban la vista en los cristales de aquella cafetería y Alice se desesperaba por saber cual era el motivo de esa llamada.

No estaba sola, un cuarteto de chicas estaban sentadas enfrente de ella, con la misma incertidumbre que provocaba la situación.

Había recibido una llamada urgente de Francoise, la exuberante rubia que tanto odiaba aunque a la vez apreciaba, que le citaba a las 6:00 p.m en la cafetería de siempre. Y como buena británica Alice había llegado puntual, olvidando que la francesa solía tomarse los horarios con muchas más calma de la que en realidad importaban. Poco después fue llegando el par de amigas que tenía la anfitriona de la cita, cada una con su respectiva pareja… Y sin más la mesa se había vuelto un club social de 5 personas….

La rubia de ojos verdes y coletas altas ignoraba completamente a las otras cuatro chicas, intentaba olvidar que era la única soltera de esa mesa… Se obligaba a pasar en alto los chillidos y quejas de la novia de Isabel, esa italiana sureña que parecía tenerle odio a todo lo que le rodeaba. También evitaba escuchar la melosa conversación en alemán de Annaliesse y Julchen, si es que las palabras "melosa" y "alemán" podían combinarse. Al final de cuentas la inglesa no estaba ahí por ellas.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Que Franny se ha tardado ya!-y cuando menos se lo esperaba ninguna de las 5, Isabel levantó la voz desesperada, haciendo voltear no sólo al grupo de mujeres con quienes se incluía, sino también a un porcentaje de los clientes y empleados del lugar -¿Donde diantres estará?

-Seguramente alguien le preguntó la hora en el camino y esten "terminando"- con un deje de maldad la albina soltó aquellas palabras, que molestaron a la austriaca, sonrojaron a la italiana, incomodaron a la británica y simplemente no llegaron a ser comprendidas por la española.

Y antes de que aquella conversación se tornara un poco mas incomoda o por lo menos se volviera una conversación por la puerta entró la exuberante francesa, dejando su sombrilla en la entrada para caminar en paso veloz hacia donde se encontraban todas sus conocidas.

-¡Mes Amis! ¡Me lo ha propuesto!-parecía que la francesa iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, ante esas palabras estiró su mano derecha mostrando un anillo en su dedo.

-¿Es de verdad? -Isabel tomó entre sus morenas manos la de su compañera, observando de cerca el anillo de compromiso que lucía.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Casarte?-después de eso la alemana soltó una carcajada incrédula ante las palabras de la rubia de ojos azules, que la miraba con un poco de molestia…-mein gott! ¡Simplemente el mundo se va a acabar si tú sientas cabeza!

-¡Pues que se acabé en dos meses! -las palabras de felicidad de la francesa resonaban en la cabeza de Alice, era un poco complicado el poder entender que de pronto su némesis se casara, que aquella mujer con la que se peleaba casi todos los días terminará desposandose con un desconocido que tal vez solo lo conocía de una cita.

La conversación de las otras chicas se tornó en el tema, Annaliesse era la única que parecía estar feliz de que por fin la francesa se volviera una mujer de hogar, Chiara se limitaba a darle indirectas a Isabel, indirectas que no llegaban a su destino como eran deseadas, la albina y la morena seguían sin creer la noticia, sin embargo la inglesa parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo.

La noticia le había sido sumamente impresionante, le había caído como un balde de agua fría, no sabía porque, no era como si Kirkland deseará casarse antes que Bonnefoy o que compitiesen ambas por quien tendría una boda mucho más hermosa que la otra, para nada… Pasaba algo en su interior, era como si sintiera celos, pero no de Francoise, más bien de aquel tipo desconocido, como si deseará desaparecer al tipo para siempre… Una especie de celos sobreprotectores con alguien que nunca había sido su amiga…

-¿Alice? ¿Te encuentras bien?- y de nuevo las palabras de Francoise le provocaron una reacción, movió un poco la cabeza para volver en sí, completamente -¡Tea has dado cuenta, mon cherie? Me casaré antes que tú~

-No es como si me importara tu vida, sin embargo me pregunto cuánto llevas conociendo a ese tipo ¿Tres días? ¡Seguramente te dejará a los 2 meses! -las palabras de la británica podian ser hirientes o talvez no, simplemente y por primera vez en toda su vida dejaba ver lo que en realidad sentía, o por lo menos eso creía. Las chicas quedaron en silencio, Julchen invitó a las otras cuatro a tomar un café en cualquier otro lugar, alejadas de esas dos.

-¡Oh lala! Tus palabras son hirientes a veces- con un deje de drama la francesa intentó suavizar la situación pero los ojos de la chica de coletas le mostraban otra cosa, ¿estaba llorando acaso?, la joven comprometida sonrió suavemente, llevando una mano al rostro de la británica, acariciando su mejilla más cerca en la que corrían algunas lágrimas -Oh mon Alice~ ¿Tanto te preocupas por mi? -Alice no dijo absolutamente nada, solo intentaba dejar de llorar -te prometo voy a estar bien, sino es así podrás….

-Yo no me preocupo por ti, idiota… me preocupo por el imbecil que quiere ser tu esposo….-y esas palabras hicieron que la parisina sonriera suavemente, entendiendo que Alice Kirkland volvía a ser la de siempre.

-¡Por eso te quiero tanto, Amiga!- tomó la mano anglosajona llevándola al encuentro de las otras chicas, quienes platicaban de alguna que otra situación -¿Volvemos a lo que estábamos?

-Bueno, Franny, mi tomatita y yo tenemos algunos planes que hacer y bueno -la española era obligada con un puño en la cintura para que dijera eso.

-Por cierto le prometí a Anne que saldríamos al cine… por lo que…

-Sacré Bleu! no puedo creer que mis mejores amigas quieran irse solamente por una escena así… como si jamás hubiesen visto una…-aunque el tono de Francoise quería escucharse indignado, sufrido, doloroso tenía más parte de querer echarse a reír- además Alice ha prometido no explotar de nuevo…¿Verdad cherie?

La mirada azul de la francesa se posó sobre si, esa sonrisa que tanto le desagradaba en ese momento buscaba su aprobación con respecto a la frase que acababa de soltar y muy a pesar de lo que en realidad pensaba aceptó.

-Entonces la pelícupuede esperar

-y lo que sea que Chiara había planeado para escapar de aquí también

-Iré directamente al grano-sentenció la futura señora, mientras recargaba los codos en la mesa y sobre sus manos descansaba su rostro- Quiero que todas ustedes sean mis damas de honor...Julie, Belle~ siempre hemos estado juntas, estemos juntas en este momento tan importante, Anne Chiara aunque nos hemos tratado poco -ninguna se lo creyó, pues las aludidas eran atacadas con sus constantes acosos-me gustaría que estuvieran ahí, se verían tan lindas, necesito la belleza intacta de dos ángeles que acompañen a la novia, que sería claro como ¡Una diosa!

-¿Sólo pondrá a la señorita jodida y a la niña odio-al-mundo por su temática de belleza?-Y aunque Francoise se encontrará en su ensimismamiento hablando sobre la belleza cautiva en vestidos de color verde limón, Julchen caía en cuenta que su amiga volvía a pensar como la chica que era. Isabel sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, ya veo que ustedes están completas, entonces yo me voy- Alice no esperó mucho tiempo, tomó su cartera y antes de que estuviera a punto de levantarse la blanca mano de la prometida la hizo volver a sentarse -¿Ahora que mierda quieres? El cinco es impar y.. tampoco pienso ir a tu boda, ese día tendré que hacer cualquier otra cosa que ver como un pobre inutil se arruina la vida desposandose contigo… -Alice podía hablar y hablar hasta que el cerebro se le secará de excusas pero fue detenida por un dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Alice, se perfectamente que no tenemos una relación de amistad como cualquier otra…-sonrió suavemente- pero eres parte de mi vida, he pasado peleando contigo más tiempo del que siquiera puedo recordar…no todo ha sido malo, aunque nos pese a ambas hemos estado para la otra en momentos importantes… ¿Podrías aceptar ser mi dama de honor?

De nuevo sentía algo en su interior, como si un bloque de hielo estuviese en su estómago, pegandose y quemandola lentamente en lo que se derrite… Pero era una dama, no podía rechazar algo que con mucha insistencia le pedía, aunque deseará jamás haberse enterado de esto… Tomó el suficiente aire, para poder aceptar.

Menos convencida que antes.

* * *

Lo sé, merezco la muerte... pero dejame un review uwu por favor.


End file.
